Recently, many devices have been developed for recording individual visual image frames on recording discs, e.g. magnetic video discs. It is advantageous to be able to transfer the images from an inexpensive and/or reuseable disc on which they were initially recorded to a permanent storage disc and, in the process, to edit the images, e.g. by eliminating unwanted images, rotating selected images, selectively cropping images and/or enlarging or decreasing the size of selected images. Such editing techniques are well known in the television art, but are accomplished by electronic means that are prohibitively expensive and complex for amateur or mass market use.